


If you got it, flaunt it

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Lance with piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rimming, mild pet names, tattoo artist shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: Lance was easily a piercing enthusiast, from the tips of his ears, down to his belly button and even in between. With a freshly healed pair of nipple piercings Lance decides that he is long over due to giving them a test drive, and really, who is Shirogane to deny him when Lance  is on his knees mouthing him through his clothing whilst Lance plays with said piercings?





	If you got it, flaunt it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore

The mid afternoon sun reflected perfectly off of saphire studs, two in each ear, casting flecks of blue light to shine onto warmly tanned skin- the wearer in question had several piercings both seen and unseen, the most visible being the two in each ear and the silver bands on the very tips. The cuban male remembered fondly whilst he played with one of sapphire studs just how much the tips of his ears had hurt when he got them pierced one birthday, but nothing would compare to the very first time he had gotten his ears pierced, sitting in the kitchen with his eldest sister numbing his ears with ice cubes had been the worst. It was the waiting that was the worst of it, his ears having gone cold and bright red, an apple slice placed at the back of his ear whilst his sister swiftly jabbed in the sewing needle, and oh how he had yelped and cried silent tears as the same treatment was done to the other ear. Perhaps that was what had started his craving for piercings, after seeing his ears pierced and with simple pearl earings- a sight that had caused his momma to spank him for doing it behind her back- he had fallen in love with the sight, waiting until he had enough pocket change to get another one done on his lobes. 

Though it was a couple years since that night in the kitchen Lance had since gotten a few more done, the silver bands on the tips of his ears being visible proof of that as well as the small bump in his shirt, his navel having a lion paw hanging down from a small metal nail- that one was his favorite, and oh how he loved it. Of course Lance knew that piercings on males weren’t always common, or even smiled upon, which was whyhe had been hesitant at first to show his partner the piercings, always covering his ears with his hair or wearing see through studs, but when Shirogane saw them and didn’t bat an eye Lance knew the other was a keeper. Lance always sighed at the thought of how Shirogane would look with piercings, his heart beating fast at the thought of Shirogane with a pierced tongue or atleast an ear- though spiderbites would have Lance melting on the floor, but alas he would settle with the fact that his partner prefered tattoo’s, several hidden under Shirogane’s usual turtle necks and t-shirts, all creatively designed with traditional japanese dragons and flames, marking the victories that his beloved had accomplished, an arm fully ensleaved with one as well as half his chest.

Lance popped his gum loudly whilst he walked back to their city home, a bag in one hand with his phone in the other, with the weather so warm the cuban male was free to wear more of his summer clothes, choosing to wear a pair of cut of jean shorts that clung to his plumped thighs and backside with each step whilst his belly was on fully display from the blue crop top he had begged Shirogane to let him wear. Wearing sunglasses tinged blue and chic, Lance felt very much like the model diva he knew he could be,snapping his gum loudly once more before digging for his keys froom his bag, stopping at the front door to the small home he shared with Shirogane. 

The home was by no means big, nor luxurious, and sometimes they tended to just eat sandwhiches and soups, but it was filled with love and warm scents from the bath store candles, a spot at Shirogane’s side or lap always made available for Lance.

“Hey daddy, i’m home!” Lance called out as he stepped out of his sandals, closing the door with a push of his hip before walking deeper into the house, spying Shirogane’s leather jacket and booths by the entryway. Dropping off his sunglasses in the kitchen and putting away the freshly bought ice pops, he quickly grabbed a glass bottle of pop, making his way to the  room that worked as both storage and Shirogane’s home office, the man found working at his desk on a new tattoo sketch, his eyes barely flickering over to where Lance walked in, only moving out a hand to take the freshly opened pop to have a swig. 

“What ya working on?” Lance cooed with interest, taking the pop back to take a sip, in turn giving Shirogane his gum whilst he leant over the table, backside pushed outwards playfully whilst he looked down at the new sketch. Laid out on the sketchpad was a work of beauty, water lillies and lillypads were sketched with care, a salamander sitting on a rock in the center with water rippled around it, Lance could tell it was a work meant for a client as it was no where near Shirogane’s usual style or theme, but still, he whistled with appreciation, moving back to rest his hip against Shirogane’s side, noting led smudge fingers and pen ink. “You know Takashi, we could take a break, my new piercings are healed and i’ve been wanting to test them out!” 

“You got another one?” Shirogane asked without so much as a raised brow, ignoring Lance for the most part whilst he wiped his hand off onto a rag and in turn began to sketch again only to be stopped by a very pouting Lance taking his hand. “Lance, kitten, I really have to finish this sketch, it’s due tomorrow-”

“You always focus too much on work, besides, all you have to do is ink it, right? Then how about you take a break first, please Daddy, you’ve been working all daaaaayyy!” Lance whined, getting down onto his knees to rest his forehead against Shirogane’s thigh, gazing up at the japanese man with large oceanic blue eyes whilst he softly pawed at the denim material. Noting silently the way Shirogane continued working Lance decided to change tactics, slowly bringing the crop top upwards in order to remove it, revealing bandaids on his pectorals, two to be precise, one over each nipple, the sight alone not catching Shirogane’s attention until he began to remove the bandaids, revealing perfectly pink nipples that stood out against his skin, each pierced by a silver loop that reflected the light from Shirogane’s work lamp. Shirogane placed down his drawing pencil in order to watch Lance closely as slim fingers stroked up his thin chest,coming to stop at his perked nipples as he gently took each ring with his finger tips, flicking them gently when he saw he had Shirogane’s full attention. Sitting back contently on his heels Lance merely flicked the metal rings whilst his head rested on Shirogane’s thigh, eyes continuing to watch the other as he played, giving the rings careful twists when he felt brave enough, flicker of pain soon replaced with pleasure whilst he did the action again, a happy, near silent gasp escaping him only as he continued the action. Lance knew full well by the shifting in Shirogane’s sitting that the other was intrigued, normally Shirogane didn’t pay Lance’s piercings much mind, and yet, with them now in a more sensitive area the tattoo sketcher found himself unable to look away, too enrapt by the slim fingers that played with metal loops, turning pink nipples a darker shade. 

“Fuck- kitten, you know I need to finish-”

“And I need a cock in my ass but we don’t get what we want.” Lance huffed, pulling on the piecing sharply, a breathy moan escaping as he found that the action brought only shiviers of pleasurable pain.Repeating the administration Lance whined in aproval, his mouth opening sinfully as his eyes rolled up to view Shirogane’s darkened eyes, the tattoo artist clearly too enrapt in watching to get much work done. Licking his lips Lance returned his attention to his chest, watching as his skin was tugged on gently, pink nipples reddening with each twist and squeeze, his thighs trembling as he realized just how aroused playing with his chest could make him, cock stirring without even being touched. Whimpering Lance squeeze his fingers around the metal and flesh, head nuzzling into the hand that soon carded through his hair, his eyes closing with pleasure he felt. “Been thinking about your big cock all day, been wanting it aaalll day. In my mouth, in my ass, gods do you know how long it’s been since you fucked me? Been practically two days! Two days Daddy!”

“I had to work, kitten, you want to keep eating don’t you?” Shirogane sighed, scratching behind one of Lance’s ears whilst listening to the sigh of pleasure, his own jeans feeling uncomfortably tight at watching his beloved continue to tease his chest, Lace’s hips shifting. “Kitten, please, just give daddy ten more minutes-”

“But i want it now!” Lance cried out, an idea coming to mind as he moved Shirogane’s chair a bit backwards, thankful that it had wheels- once more nestling on his knees whilst he pulled Shirogane forward, moving in between the man’s legs, chin rest on Shirogane’s inner left thigh. “Fine, go back to work, i’ll just be right here.” Lance huffed, flicking the metal rings on his chest, humming softly to show he would be willing to simply entertain himself with his nipple piercings whilst Shirogane worked- something that the artist was all too suspicous of but made to grab his pencil anyways to work. 

Though work of course did not come easy to Shirogane as he found that just like he predicted, Lance was not fully content to merely playing with his chest jewlry, a warm mouth  being felt in mouthing the material of his jeans, starting from mid thigh till Lance’s mouth met it’s destination, mouthing greedily on the jean clad groin before him, lips firm in their teasing whilst his fingers still played and fiddled with the jewlry, a happy hum sounding in the otherwise silenced office. 

“Kitten we talked about-”

“I said i would stay right here, go back to work.” Lance murmured against the material, licking at it playfully before pressing his face in closer to bite upon the simple zipper, tugging it down, only stopping one of his hands from playing with his chest when he found he couldn’t quite get the button undone with his teeth and tongue. Unbuttoning the pants Lance’s eyes once more closed as a happy trill escaped him, his mouth moving open the fabric to reveal much to his pleasure that Shirogane was wearing a simple pair of briefs, making it easier for himself to mouth at the entrapped cock, his eyes rolling up to gaze at Shirogane when he felt the artist stopping his sketching, a large, warm hand coming to rest at the base of his neck as he licked firmly, working his tongue  in through the fabrics slit to tease at the side of Shirogane’s shaft, waiting expectantly for him to either give up on working or simply ignore his teasing, which, from the look of Shirogane’s eyes narrowing and his hand holding his pencil heavily, it was clear to see that the artist was about ready to give up. Giving Shirogane’s cock, as much as he could easily access, a long lick Lance felt the bunt nails beginning to dig into his neck, only enhnacing the pleasure he felt as pawed at his own chest. 

“Need to put you on a damn leash.” Shirogane growled out more so to himself than to actually address the male before him, his eyes widening in surprise when Lance pushed him back in his chair, a wicked smile gracing his angelic lips.

“I have something that might work, what do you say to taking that break, huh? Pretty please, i’ll be so good for you!” Lance whined, leaning forward to press kisses to Shirogane’s semi clad groin. “I’ll take your cock in my mouth, my ass, anywhere you want, just please, please give me attention?” 

Fingers ran through Shirogane’s hair at hearing such desperate and breathy plea’s, honestly he had been working hard on the sketch, and really he could use a break from his desk chair- but something told him by looking at Lance’s wicked grin and fingers still teasing that the short break would end up with him having more scratches to his still healing back, and Lance being a drooling mess that would cuddle at his feet.

Really, Shirogane could live with that.

“Fine, go get your leash.” Shirogane sighed, moving back just enough in his chair for Lance to get up, his hips swishing with each step he took from the room, bringing the bottle of pop with him to finish off as he went in search for the small box he had brought home the other night, letting Shirogane know he had found it by cooing with joy, the gentle sounds of metal clincking heard. Shirogane knew better not to worry about the leash being anything gaudy or too big, knowing that Lance prefered simple and effecient when it came to their playtime- save for a few of his own custom toys- so when Lance came back into the room with a simple chain ‘leash’ hanging lightly from his nipple piercings Shirogane couldn’t help but smirk, watching the chain sway with each step and breath, Lance sauntering over to the desk to push back Shirogane’s work supplies, plopping down on the old wooden table top whilst he leant forward to let the metal hang easily. Simple silver plating with small loops was how the chain looked, and hanging off Lance’s chest it looked like it belonged there, simply inviting the japanese male to reach out to touch the cool metal that had yet to be warmed by skin, his fingers gently tugging, urging Lance forward for a kiss whilst he earned another moan by abother gentle tug. 

“Doesn’t hurt, kitten?”

“I want it to hurt.” Lance remarked simply, nipping back on Shirogane’s bottom lip to open his mouth, swiping his tongue in past the man’s teeth and tongue to swipe back his gum, eyes narrowing in playful teasing. With his gum safely back in his mouth Lance moved back to blow a bubble, only to be pulled back forward by Shirogane’s hand tugging on the chain leash, urging Lance for another kiss whilst Shirogane’s free hand palmed heavily outside of Lance’s jean shorts. Firmly, with the heel of his palm Shirogane teased Lance for the treatment he had been given, making sure to stroke up the base of the enclothed cock to have him grow into firmness, stopping only to tug down the zipper to admire the white laze of Lance’s sky blue panites. The sight was short admired as Lance was soon desperately wigging his hips to work both shorts and paties down, allowing Shirogane to slip them off when they got to Lance’s knees, discarded without a care as Shirogane sat back to admire the full body package. 

Lance’s skin was flawless, the splash of freckles on his thighs only enhancing the beauty, his legs not quite as long as Shirogane’s own, but still slender with just the right amount of plumpness, his cock very much like the rest of Lance, cute and perky, the shaft though not as thick as Shirogane’s had a natural curve and the tip just as lovely pink as the males nipples, his body kept neatly shaved and waxed, and when Shirogane gazed to Lance’s eyes he could already see the spark of desire, Lance’s lips falling into a soft ‘O’ at having the chain once more tugged on, used much like a leash to make Lance lean forward, bangs falling across his forehead. 

“You want to be fucked rough and hard? Not going to let me return to my work until you get it?” Shirogane’s voice was pitched low, his words little more than a breathy growl as he tugged more on Lance’s chain,watching the way Lance nodded eagerly, a sharp pull given. “Fine, kitten, daddy will give you what you want. But we’re doing this my way, you’re going to stay on this desk until I say you can come off, if you want my attention so bad, well, looks like you got it. Now, move onto your back and spread your legs, feet on the desk and don’t you dare knock anything off.”

Lance’s eagerness was visitble, the submissive male nearly bubbling with excitement as he moved to lay on his back, feeling a sketch book and pencils digging into his back but not wanting to move them or move away in case of knocking anything off. Lifting his legs how Shirogane had asked Lance had his legs eagerly spreading wide, his cock erect and dusty pink hole on display as he used his hands to spread his cheeks how he knew Shirogane would want them, and oh how it was embarrasing to be so thoroughly exposed, unable to offer any modesty as Shirogane gave the chain leash a gentle tug in reward, lips pressing to Lance’s inner thigh in reward for moving so quietly. With eyes closing Lance allowed himself to simply feel.

Feeling Shirogane’s lips pressing kisses up his thighs and to his navel, feeling a warm, wet tongue lick above his piercing before gently tugging with teeth stopping only when disinterest was shown, Shirogane’s mouth moving back down Lance’s hip, giving the unmarked skin a soft bite whilst the chain was twisted slowly, Lance’s breath hitching the only sign he was given as he moved his lips to the base of Lance’s cock, giving the heated and erect skin a slowly drag of his tongue up the shaft. Hearing Lance’s eager whimper was enough to have Shirogane pulling the chain foreward, his tongue circling along the tip of the cock before gliding back down, licking the base before giving the sensitive skin a kiss, kissing down the shaft towards Lance’s sensitive sack, his tongue once more dragging slowly, teeth nipping the flesh gently in order to earn a surprised shiver from the other, fingers loosening on the chain. 

“Such a good kitten keeping yourself all clean for daddy.” Shirogane murmured as he moved Lance’s hand away with one of his own, eyeing the puckered pink flesh that practically tightened as he blew a stream of air against the skin, soon biting one of Lance’s cheeks as fingers sharply tugged on the chain. “Going to make you nice and relax, got that, kitten? Need you to relax for daddy.” 

“Trying~” Lance cooed softly, his knees spreading further outwards as he felt Shirogane’s lips pressing and mouth one of his cheeks before the feeling of warm lips upon his hole was felt, giving just enough spark of pleasure to have him cooing as a hot tongue began to lap at the pink puckered skin. It was always the beginning that had Lance quivering with anticipation, no matter how many times Shirogane ate him out he always felt exposed, put on display so intimately that he couldn’t help but bridge his lower back to try and press himself closer to Shirogane’s eager tongue, feeling the wet muscle work on slipping past the rim in order to lick in deeper, bringing forth a cry of pleasure from the tan skinned beauty, this time only for it to be enhanced as his nipples were gently tugged upon. With the tongue working inside of him Lance closed his eyes to visualize the face of his beloved, envisioning that gray eyes were darkened with lust and lips parted to allow Shirogane’s tongue to assualt his hole, pressing in deeper with each lick, the hot muscle parting Lance’s inner channel eagerly, the tip teasefully wiggling with each lick in- Lance had to give a silent prayer to any god listening in thank for having someone such as Shirogane in his life. Though Shirogane had his flaws, it was his tongue that could have Lance falling in love and falling to pieces everytime Shirogane had him on his back. Reaching out with the hand not keeping his cheeks spread Lance had his fingers burrying through Shirogane’s white tuff of hair, tugging gently on the hair whilst his chain was pulled, his toes curling in pleasure at feeling Shirogane’s tongue thrusting in and out of his loosening hole, though if Lance was honest with himself, he doubted he would ever be truly tight not when there was Shirogane around to either be fucked by or be able to ride him. 

“Deeper, god work your tongue in, please-”

A sharp tug on the chain had Lance near crying out with pleasurable pain, Shirogane’s hand on Lance’s cheek squeezing to show that he was the one in control whilst he moved his tongue in as deep as he could, wiggling the muscle before slipping it out, only to repeat the action several times, each time lickng the inner flesh hard, fingers kneading Lance’s cheek whilst the chain was merely held much like a bridled leash. Saliva dripped down the cleft of Lance’s backside, his toes curling at the feeling of it cooling on his skin, leaving a small wet trail whilst Shirogane’s tongue fucked him rougher, more trickling down until Shirogane’s tongue slipped out completely, cool air blown on the skin before the man spat on the pink skin, Lance’s moan of ‘gods yes’ earning him another spat and the chain pulling upwards. 

“You’re not calling the shots kitten, now, keep quiet or Daddy might just have to leave you on the table like this for a while, and you best believe it won’t be very comfortable.” Shirogane growled out, running the tip of his index finger down the middle of Lance’s hole simply letting it drag down along the trail of drying spit before he moved to slip down his jeans and briefs, allowing the fabric to pool at his ankles as he stepped closer to the desk, a hand resting on his impatient cock, the thick appendage resting heavy in his hand as he gave himself a few lazy strokes, pulling on  Lance’s chain when the other had tried to sit up and reach him. “No kitten, on your back, no touching.”

Watching Lance lay back down with a whine Shirogane reached into the left side drawer for a small bottle- after one too many imprompt breaks he learnt it was best to have a bottle on hand. Uncapping the lubricant Shirogane allowed the chain to rest on lance’s chest once more as he drizzled the translucent blue slime into his hand, stroking and coating his cock slowly from tip to base, the scent of blue berries smelt faintly on the lubricant as he worked it thoroughly,a groan coming from his parted lips that had his hips near bucking with pleasure at finally being able to give himself attention, the head of his cock practically twitching in his grasp. Capping the bottle with a flick of his thumb Shirogane had it back in it’s drawer whilst his lubricant slicked fingers prodded at Lance’s semi loosened rim, working their ways inside of the tan skinned male whilst Shirogane took hold of the chain once more, tugging whenever he felt Lance’s hole begin to clench. Lance’s body felt so pliant for Shirogane, Lance’s hole relaxing when Shirogane growled for him to, Lance’s legs staying perfectly spready whilst he rested heavily on the desk, not even complaining that his cock was not getting attention. Shirogane of course had to tell Lance what a good kitten he was being, digging his three fingers in deeper before working in the fourth, pumping and curling the tips to make Lance scream in pleasure, uncaring how loud his kitten was being when he was the one causing it. Watching Lance’s reactions, every quiver of his lips and fluttering of lashes only encouraged Shirogane to move his fingers roughly, thrusting them at a speed he himself would be fucking Lance at soon enough, the chain at his nipples going slack as Shirogane reached forward to rub the reddened stubs, giving them each a gentle squeeze that had Lance’s back near arching, kept down only by the force of his will to be a good kitten and not move, not wishing to see if Shirogane would actually stop if he was disobedient, intentional or not. 

“Such a good kitten, always my good kitten.” Shirogane murmured, letting go of the right nipple to squeeze the left, cooing at the soft whimper that escaped past Lance’s lips. Slipping his fingers down the chain serving as a leash Shirogane removed his slickened fingers with a lewd squelch, rubbing the remaining lubricant on Lance’s thighs as he moved closer, his own thighs brushing the side of the desk as he rubbed playfully the tip of his cock against Lance’s loosened rim, outlining Lance’s hole with more pre-cum and slick before watching as his cock was slowly, inch by inch sheathed by Lance’s eager body, his toes curling tightly as he forced his rim and insides to remain relaxed, only quivering softly when Shirogane was buried to the hilt, gray eyes glancing to Lance’s own as the chain was loosely held. Simply feeling Lance wrapped around his cock, hot and wet, and oh so willing, had Shirogane’s throat vibrating with a soft, drawn out groan, his eyes closing for only a moment before he began to shift his hips, not allowing his cock to pull out, merely to rock, to grind his cock in place whilst the chain was loosely tugged in a gentle rhythm, one that only increased when Shirogane began to shift his hips in earnest, the stress of the day finally getting to him as he realized how  tense his own body felt, needing to blow off steam and relax. Gripping the chain firmly Shirogane allowed his hips to snap and buck as he thrusted in earnest, needing more than anything to let go, Lance’s legs trembling as he took each thrust, toes practically going white jointed. Shirogane’s free hand came to rest on Lance’s hip, keeping the other in place whilst the chain was tugged, Shirogane’s hips bucking harder, eyes never looking away from Lance’s own, the soft sounds his kitten made only encouraged him to move rougher, to squeeze Lance’s hip tighter as he let out his frustrations, the desk, though sturdy shook from the weight of the thrusts, a pencil falling off the desk noisily, barely covered up by Lance’s cries for more, long legs guided to wrap around Shirogane’s waist in order for the tattoo artist to thrust deeper. 

“Is that all you needed, a thick cock in your ass and someone pulling on your nipples?” Shirogane teased as the chain was tugged in emphasis, Lance’s legs squeezing tightly around Shirogane’s hips. “I can’t hear you kitten, speak up.”  
“Not- not anyone! Only you! Only your cock, daddy!” Lance whined, practically mewling when he felt Shirogane shift his hips to angle his cock deeper, the brushing of the tip of the cock had Lance practically seeing stars, his hands clawing at the wooden desk top, and only when he was allowed to reach out for Shirogane did he grasp the tattoo artist’s wrists, legs shifting to pull Shirogane in deeper, causing the thrusts to slow however remaining just as deep, prostate being struck in and out of rhythm, reminding Lance just how much Shirogane had control over him. With  nipples aching from the chain being tugged and cock leaking pre-cum down his shaft and on his lower belly Lance felt the rush of adrenaline wash over him, his arousal so close yet so far with Shirogane keeping him from cumming, the warm hand on his hip moving to take Lance’s cock in its grasp, stroking roughly as Lance’s prostate was soon abused by hard thrusts, Shirogane’s sack slapping Lance’s cheeks from the force of the movement whilst the chain was tugged on sharply, urging Lance to arch his back to lessen the pressure, though relief was short lived as Shirogane merely kept the chain taut, forcing Lance to cum as pleasure and pain overtook his senses, his eyes widening in ecstasy as Shirogane’s fist continued to pump, the cock inside him buried to the hilt and pulsing before the first streak of cum was felt. The first of many that Lance knew would be marking his insides, claiming Lance as his in the most intimate and degrading way Lance, and yet he said not a word as he clenched around Shirogane’s cock to milk him for all he was worth, insistent that Shirogane give him all before he himself was spent, laying back on the desk panting whilst his nipples were slowly given relief by the chain dropping on his belly, warmed by Shirogane’s hand, the cock still buried inside him. Lance could only moan blissfully as his own cum was rubbed into his skin, Shirogane’s growls of pleasure enough to have Lance practically purring, slim fingers coming up to remove the chain leash from his piercings, nipples aching from the abuse. 

“So good… gods, that’s what i’ve been wanting~!” Lance cooed, resting back heavily against the desk whilst Shirogane worked his cock out, fingers gathering the leaking cum to rub into Lance’s aching nipples. “Gods if you ever let me pierce you I’m definitely giving you cock ridges-”

“Only if you let me tattoo you.” Shirogane growled, knowing full well Lance wouldn’t, the other ironically fearing needles too much.His eyes however widened at Lance’s lazy moan and response.

“Got yourself a deal, daddy.” Lance smirked, blowing a bubble with his gum before gazing at the other once more. “Now, carry me to bed and give me an ice pop?”

Shirogane could only, nodding as an idea came to mind involving said ice pop. 


End file.
